The invention relates to a terminal-phase projectile guidance and piloting process. It also relates to the projectiles comprising the means for implementing these processes, particularly finned projectiles fired from a gun with training of the weapon in the direction of the future point of collision and whose trajectory is sufficiently flat to be likened to a straight line.
To increase the chances of hitting the target it is necessary to ensure piloting and guiding of the projectile towards the target aimed at, in the last phase of its trajectory. For that, use is generally made of correction motors which in the present state of the technique are complicated, very expensive and often do not give complete satisfaction.